Memories
by Semperfi91
Summary: Life is just something that is borrowed and eventually you have to give it back. So when Jenny Shepard gives her life back the team reflect on their most fond memories of her. This is my take on Jenny's funeral as she was my favourite character and I really wish she hadn't died. Each chapter will be a different character and I hope to update at least once every week. Please R&R :)
1. Ducky's Goodnight

Ducky

** The first to approach her was Ducky, clutching the rose so tightly in his hands that his knuckles were starting to turn white. He glanced down at the coffin with a tear in his eye. He didn't want to say goodbye. He remembered the time he had invited her for tea...**

_He was stood in the elevator of the NCIS building when he heard the familiar clatter of heels followed by "Hold the doors." The redheaded NCIS director stumbled rather unladylike into the elevator. Regaining her compositor she turned to face her fellow co-worker and long term friend. "Thanks Ducky." The Scotsman smiled at her "that's alright my dear, and if you don't mind me saying you look a little flustered Director and in need of a good nights sleep." Jenny returned the smile but with a tired expression. "Oh Ducky I haven't had a good nights sleep in weeks, with Jethro's sudden decision to retire then come out of retirement I've had SecNav on my back 24/7 not to mention endless meetings, late nights, and agents Gibbs' constant need to be a pain in my..." Ducky quickly cut into her rant "do you have plans tonight Director?" Jenny looked at him confused but shook her head "not apart from a meeting with a bottle of bourbon and a takeaway meal. This was a bad time to give Noweme 2 weeks off!" Ducky grinned "good then you can come to my house for dinner director and before you think to argue I'm Scottish I'm not taking no for an answer." Jenny knew arguing was pointless so ,again, nodded her head "thank you Ducky and I've told you before out of work it's Jenny"_

**Ducky smiled at the memory. That night had been a good night.**

_Ducky cooked them salmon tagliatelle with green beans and classic Scottish black button for desert. They talked laughed and near to the end of the evening when Jenny had decided it was time she went home Ducky went to fetch her coat, only to come back and find the strong and feisty redhead sound asleep on his couch. Giving a small smile he grabbed the blanket he kept under the stairs and placed it gently over her. He then stood up and turned off the light but not before turning round to face her, his hand on the light switch, "goodnight Jennifer"_

** Ducky bent down and placed the rose on her grave. His hand lingered over the rose before he stood up straight and smiled sadly. "Goodnight Jennifer"**


	2. McGee's Story

McGee

**Blood red, how appropriate McGee mused as he glanced down at the rose in his hand that was just that colour. The probie had seen the evidence photos, the images of the blood bath that took place. That was not the only thing that he had with him though. In his other hand he clutched the latest novel by "Thom E. Gemcity." Apon arrival at the funeral he had been bombarded with questions on why he had the novel with him. Despite the fact that he and the director had not talked much, he remembered on fond memory of a conversation the two shared over the books of this author.**

_"Agent McGee!" The probie looked slowly up from his computer, nervous as he recognised instantly the voice of his boss. He was not of course referring to Gibbs, but the redheaded director that scared him to death even when she was being nice. "Yes director?" He cautiously lifted his head to look at her stood on the walkway above where he was busy at work. He became even more anxious when he couldn't read her face to tell weather he was in trouble or not. "Can I see you in my office now!" It was less as a question and more of a statement that left McGee no time to answer before she turned and strutted back into her office, the familiar tap ,of her signature heels ,echoing through the now silent bullpen. Tony gave him a smirk "what have you done now McDeadmeat?" Ziva rolled her eyes at the nickname "how do you know he's done something wrong, he might not be, what is it you say, a dead beat?" The more senior agent chuckled at this "dead meat Zee-va, although he is a dead beat too aren't you Probie!?" Tony turned back to McGee's desk only to discover that he had gone. Tony shrugged "Guess we're about to find out."_  
_McGee passed Cynthia on his was to, in his opinion, the scariest place in the entire building. Cynthia nodded at him as a signal for him to go in and he entered the room shutting the door behind him. Director Shepard was reading a book when she heard the door close. She put the book face down, as not to loose her page, and looked at the timid agent "Agent McGee I assume you know what this is about." McGee was about too shake his head when he glanced down at the book she had been reading and gulped and replaced the shake with a nod "am I in trouble director?" "Well not with me Tim but Gibbs has expressed his ,shall we say concerns ,with me about the information you have put into this book, namely the relationships you have chosen to convey." McGee went white. He was in so much trouble if Gibbs had gone to talk to the director. Jenny saw him pale and gave a small smile "don't worry Timmy I don't wish to punish you or anything I was just satisfying Gibbs so if he asks I gave you hell!" McGee gave a small nod and turned to leave "Oh and before you go McGee!" He stopped. "Why was I not in your book agent McGee?" Tim turned to look at her directly "just because that book is finished Director, doesn't mean the story has yet"_

**Timmy placed the book down on her coffin with the rose marking a page. "Here is the beginning of your story Jenny"**


	3. Abby's Rose

**((I completely forgot about this story and I've literally just got back into my mojo so I hope you enjoy and Im determined to finish this story I swear!))**

**Abby**

**Abby was always known for being different, and today was no exception. Everyone else had red Roses to lay on the grave. But not Abby...no. She held the black rose delicately between her slender fingers, twisting it nervously. She recalled an interesting and sad conversation between her and the director regarding said roses.**

_"Got anything yet Abby?" Jenny asked as she walked into Abby's lab. The gothic forensic scientist shook her head "no no no you said it wrong, Gibbs always says "what've you got Abs?" She imitated Gibbs voice "no you have to say it right or no evidence!" She turned to look at the redhead who had both hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow. "Director" Abby added sheepishly. Jenny smiled "what've you got Abs?" The young director could understand Abby's strange mood. Gibbs had been "retired" for about a week now and Abby was the only one still hoping he'd come back. "Thank you" she replied quietly. Jenny noticed the black roses on Abby's desk "ummm nice roses Abby...anyone special?" Abby shook her head sadly "one rose for everyday Gibbs is away." The usually cold and professional director sighed and pulled Abby into a hug. Jenny frowned at the colour of the roses "Abby are they dead?" she asked indicating to the roses. Abby glanced at them and shook her head "no" she stated simply. Jenny stepped towards them touching one of the petals. "You sure?" the redhead asked. Abby nodded enthusiastically "all they are, are white roses that have been soaked in food colouring." Jenny nodded slowly before turning to leave. Abby had evidence she needed but that could wait, Abby needed a bit of time on her own. As she reached the doorway she turned back to Abby "I hope if I ever left I'd get roses too"_

**Abby dropped the rose lightly on the the grave and allowed a tear to follow it onto the coffin "here's your rose and a little extra, Jenny"**


	4. Shalom Ziva

**Ziva**

**Ziva looked at the coffin in the freshly dug grave. The fact that Jenny was gone was finally starting to sink in. Everyone here, bar Gibbs, had only known her as Jennifer Shepard, NCIS Director. But not Ziva. She had known Jenny long before she became her boss, back when they were assigned together on missions. And back when they were friends. Ziva recalled her fondest memory of the two about 3 years before NCIS. A memory involving a car journey.**

_"ZIVAA SLOW DOWN!" Jenny yelled as the young Mossad officer darted in and out of London traffic. They had been sent to London on a mission and Jenny had had the misfortune of having the Israeli drive her. Ziva laughed "oh Jenny I never had you down as someone scared of a little excitement" she mocked as she continued to laugh. The redhead closed her eyes as Ziva spun the car round and into a parking spot. Jenny opened one eye "is it over?" she asked sheepishly. Ziva gave a chuckle as they both exited the car "scaredy dog." Jenny rolled her eyes "cat Ziva" she stated as she snatched the keys from the young Mossad assassin. Ziva opened her mouth in shock and Jenny raised an eyebrow "Im driving tomorrow." Jenny looked at the keys in her hand and turned around strutted into the hotel. "Shalom Ziva!" The feisty redhead yelled back over her shoulder raising the hand with the keys into to wave behind her._

**Ziva smiled at the memory and placed her rose on the plain wooden coffin. 'Such a good memory' she thought to herself before kissing 3 of her fingers and placing her hand on the coffin. "Shalom Jenny"**

* * *

**So I hope you liked it, I don't think it was my best but anyway almost finished at least 2 more chapters obviously being Tony and Gibbs but Im not sure if Im going to do an epilogue.**

**Also I'm part of this NCIS roleplay and there are only 2 of us so if you're interested here is the link ((****_ forum/NCIS-Role-Play/127873_****/))**


End file.
